Advancement
The various parameters of the player characters are not static - they can change over time. A character, like a real person, can improve their skills and abilities by learning or repetition. Sometimes, a character can have an epiphany and suddenly feel like they understand how to do a task better. All these occasions are representend in the game's system. Training skills and proficiencies Skills and proficiencies can be improved by learning from a teacher or by repetition. Achieving a higher rank of mastery requires more effort. The general rule is that to raise one rank a character needs one Experience point (EP) per 20 ranks above 10 of a skill. Ranks 0-10 are especially easy to improve, and each experience point grants d3 ranks. Proficiencies are raised a little bit slower, with ranks 0-10 needing 1 EP, ranks 11-30 needing 2 EP and so on. An experience point is gained whenever a character rolls a critical success or a critical failure. This is called learning by trial and error. A character can receive tuition from another character that has a higher rank in a skill. The minimal amount of time for learning is one hour. The player rolls a d5 for each hour of study and chooses the best result. Then he makes an INT check, adding or subtracting 1 point per 10 full points the result was higher (-X) or lower (+X) than the target value (INTx3). Finally, he adds +1 for each 10 points the teacher's skill or proficiency is higher than the student's. Skills can be improved by reading books. The player of the studying character rolls a d3 for each hour of learning and adds 1 point for every point the book's quality is higher than the character's skill divided by 10. The success of learning something by reading a book is equal to + difference between book quality and skillx3. Finally, two characters can increase their melee or ranged proficiencies by sparring. Sparring in melee requires two participants and appropriate sparring equipment. The amount of EP's each character gains per hour of sparring is determined by adding both of the character's proficiencies and dividing them by 10. A roll of a d10 for each participant follows, the result of which indicates how many EP the characters gain - if the result is smaller than the biggest possible value (for example, if two characters of proficiency ranks 30 and 40 train, the most they can get out of this session is 7 EP, but if they roll 8, they get nothing. A roll of 10 is an automatic failure). Ranged sparring provides d3-1 EP's per hour. Sparring costs 3 SP (melee) and 1.5 SP (ranged) per hour. Any sparring requires training conditions, and the GM can forbid it or incur a penalty in the absence of such conditions. Sparring with weapons can be somewhat dangerous, and a fumbling roll is made in addition to the sparring roll. A character in special cases can also learn by intuition. Whenever he or she performs a successful skill check or lands a hit in combat, the player can opt to use 1 AP to gain d3 EP. The character can do sparring, train or read books for up to WLL/3 hours per day - learning requires a lot of concentration! Increasing attributes Attributes are increased by learning associated skills. Whenever an associated skill is increased by one rank, the character gains one experience point of an associated attribute. To increase an attribute score by 1, the character must accumulate rank experience points. Training magic skills Magic skills are trained in a similar manner to other skills or attributes. The experience points needed to advance a level in a school of magic is equal to levelx5 (e.g. 5 for level 1, 35 for level 7). Thus the amount of EXP needed to reach a level in a magic school is equal to: * Level 1: 5 * Level 2: 10 * Level 3: 15 * Level 4: 20 * Level 5: 25 * Level 6: 30 * Level 7: 35 * Level 8: 40 * Level 9: 45 The magician also gains 1 EXP for every spell he or she learns.